The Bet
by The Adversary
Summary: I can't believe I'm doing this! This is wrong, Noah, do you hear me? -Wrong-." Crossdressing NODY. PWP.


**A/N**: So the prompt for this is "a lost bet". Written for gothgrrl13. Written. With _love_. Or lulz, you know, it really doesn't matter.

**Rating**: Hard-R. Seriously. _Not kid approved_.

**Disclaimer**: I never understood why. on a fanfiction website, we would need disclaimers. They know it's not mine. Or they should. They were smart enough to make a cartoon (though, admittedly, nowdays it doesn't take much).

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Cody bit his lower lip as he squirmed, cool air touching the inside of his thighs. "This is wrong Noah, do you hear me? _Wrong_."

His boyfriend leaned against a light pole, watching the pale brunette struggle with the airy school girl uniform, pulling the skirt into place as the wind tugged at the fabric. "The skirt is _way_ too short, he said, reaching up to push his wig back on his face, wisps of curling brown hair sticking to his lips, his face.

Noah laughed, stepping forward to curl an arm about his waist, tugging his Cody's slender form against his. "But you lost the bet," Noah murmured, reaching up with his free hand to trail his thumb lightly against glossy lips. He leaned down, brushing his mouth against his boyfriend's gently, "and you look so cute, dressed like this."

Cody jerked back slightly, biting his lower lip as a blush stained his cheeks. "S-stop that!" He shoved his hands against Noah's chest, pushing him away. "D-don't kiss me in public, you pervert!"

Noah arched a perfect eyebrow. "Why not?" He demanded, rather than asked.

"Because! We're both boys!" Cody's hands curled into fists at his waist. "A-and if other people see, we could-" Lips pressed against his, effectively silencing his words.

No one will know we're both boys if you keep your mouth shut," Noah hissed against his lips, hands curled tightly around thin wrists.

Cody agreed silently, still wishing that he had never accepted the bet. Noah had challenged him to a test of the mind, something he should have known not to attempt. He had been drunk, on a little wine and Noah's heated kisses and agreed, losing spectacularly moments later.

"I-I guess," he mumbled as warm lips pressed against his again and again, tipping his head back for a warm, slow kiss. Noah's hands released his and curled around him, pulling him flush, chest-to-chest against him.

They pulled away moments later when they heard the clearing of a throat, turning to sheepishly face an elderly woman who was watching from her mailbox. "You kids should know better," she waved her walking stick at them, "than to be kanoodling in public like this! You should be ashamed yourself, young lady, for associating with a cad like him!"

Cody was red as a tomato, escaping Noah's arms once more. "S-sorry ma'am!" He said, his voice an octave higher than normal. She waved her stick at them more as Noah grabbed his hand and led him off, laughing silently.

"It's not funny!" Cody mouthed as Noah pulled him onto the main road, linking their fingers as they walked. "She thought I was a real girl!"

"Shh," Noah hushed him, tugging him into a diner. "Quiet now."

"Gooooood evening!" They were greeted almost immediately upon entering the restaurant. A pretty brunette eyed Noah smiled, putting on a charm he rarely showed. "Table for two?" she asked politely when she spotted Cody half-tucked behind Noah, eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

"Yes, please," Noah replied, his voice low and a little husky. "A booth please," he added as she grabbed silverware and menu's, "a...more secluded one, if you could." He winked and Cody could have sworn the woman almost swooned, face flushing.

"Y-yes sir," she said happily, waving the menu's across her face, "follow me, if you please."

Minutes later they were in a comfortable, semi-circular booth, sipping on water as the waitress tittered to and fro with the other customers. "S-so, have you been here before?" Cody asked, flipping through the menu.

"Mmm," Noah, replied, staring at Cody from hooded eyes. He reached out, placing a hand on his boyfriend's knee. "I have."

Cody flushed as the fingers squeezed his knee. "Um, everything looks so good, ah-" warm fingers began to trail up his thigh, fingering the hem of his skirt. "-i-is there a-anything-" they brushed past it, working their way upward, tickling the inside of his thigh.

"Mmm? Did you say something?" Noah said, smirking. Cody glared at him, gasping as the hand reached its goal, touching the fabric of his briefs gently.

"N-Noah get your hand out of-"

"Are ya'll ready to order?" The waitress' voice cut through the tension.

Cody felt Noah's hand freeze on his thigh, breathing a sigh of relief as he seemed to shift focus to the woman who had interrupted them. "Yes," Noah smiled, almost as shiningly handsome as Justin. "I'd like the sixteen-ounce prime rib..." Cody gasped as the hand suddenly slid upward, cupping him through his briefs, squeezing gently.

"And for you sir?" He flinched as he found Noah and the waitress staring at him, expectantly.

"F-for me?" Cody squeaked as Noah squeezed a little harder, thumbing his rapidly growing erection lazily through the fabric.

"Yes, you know, food?" Noah smiled gently at him before looking at the waitress. "She'll have the same thing I'm having, ma'am," he said politely, giving her a winning smile as he pinched the tip of Cody's cock through his briefs gently.

"Ahn!" Cody bit his lower lip, tensing.

The waitress, who had been turning to walk away, looked back. "Are you okay, miss?" she asked, voice laced with (probably false) concern. "You look flushed."

"I-I'm fine," Cody replied softly, giving her a pained smile. "Just a s-stomach ache, you know, that time-" His nails bit into his palm as Noah drew his erection from his briefs under the table, gently stroking it with a firm grasp.

She gave him a look that clearly said she understood before walking away to place their order.

"NOAH!" Cody hissed as his lover continued to stroke him gently. "Stop, stop it right now!" He protested as Noah gripped him harder, thumbing the tip idly. "S-stop!"

The hand caressing him stilled. "You sound desparate," Noah leaned close, gently biting the shell of Cody's ear, tonguing it briefly before pulling away.

"I-I am, Noah, please-" He let out a high pitched keen as blunt nails scraped gently the underside of his cock. "-_aaaahn_..."

"Please what, Cody? Your body is so _honest_, why can't you be the same?" He drew closer, looming over Cody's hunched figure, shifting to wrap an arm around him, his free arm coming up to tilt Cody's head in his direction.

The boy looked up at him, cheeks rosy, lips swollen from earlier kisses. "N-Noah..." Warm lips pressed against his own. He swallowed thickly as a Noah's tongue gently traced his lower lip, drawing it between his own and sucking it gently as he pressed for entry.

Wordlessly, Cody opened his mouth, drawing the warm tongue into his mouth, dueling it with his own. He mewled in his deep in his throat as the warm muscle explored his mouth, turning his body to face Noah's better, reaching out to gently clench his fingers in the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt.

Noah pulled back after a moment, enjoying wanton expression on Cody's face as he traced the boys cheek with his fingers. "Yes?"

"I..._God. _Noah...r-right now..."

Fingers tightened on Cody's shoulder as he was suddenly hauled forward. Noah pulled him out of the booth, tucking him against his chest tightly. Surprised, he followed wordlessly as hot fingers linked with his and he was pulled down a hall, pushed roughly into a dark room.

A heavy door shut behind them, lock clicking into place. Noah flipped a switch, bright white light flooded the room. Grimy tile and a broken sink made Cody cringe.

He was shoved against the door without a word, mouth fusing to his before he could protest. He struggled against the larger body as he was pushed against the wood, shirt working up his back as he was pushed upward.

Noah drew his lover's legs around his waist, the short skirt bunching at Cody's hips as his hands slid from his thigh to his butt, cupping the soft cheeks and kneading through the fabric of his underwear.

"N-Noah, th-the bathroom? What are we-" Warm lips pressed against his as fingers played with the elastic of his briefs, dipping beneath to skim the silky skin beneath.

"The trip home is far too long," he purred, grinding his hips upward into Cody's, feeling the boy tense as he let out a panting cry as their erections brushed, "and you want me _now_, don't you?"

Cody whimpered as he rolled his hips again, tightening his legs around Noah's waist. "_God yes,_" he ground out, squeezing his eyes shut as fingers slid between his cheeks, gently thumbing the puckered bud. "_N-Noah!" _his cry was muffled as the Noah's mouth covered his once more.

He wrapped his arms around his lovers neck as they kissed, tangling a hand in Noah's wavy hair, stroking the silky strands as they rocked against each other. Cody panted with desire, pulling back slightly as a finger penetrated him to the first knuckle, his lips forming a perfect 'o' of desire.

Noah withdrew the finger, drawing the hand to his mouth quickly. He sucked it into his mouth, coating the digits with his saliva. He pulled them away, smirking as Cody watched a tiny, almost string of spit follow his finger, breaking off as the hand moved southward again.

"I can't have you limping home, now," he said, chuckling as Cody's face turned cherry red to the tips of his ears. He let out a cry as a slick finger worked its way into his body once more, faster than before. Noah pushed it deep as it could go, twisting it in his lover's body. Cody bucked against him, squeezing his legs as another finger worked its way in with the first.

"Oh-" he moaned as Noah curled the fingers deep inside him, pressing against the hidden nub of pleasure deep within his body. "Oh Noah, oh _yes_!" He cried as his lover pushed and scissored and stretched.

"_Cody_," his lover ground out, pulling the fingers from his loosened hole. "I need you," Noah moaned, softly, leaning forward to kiss at Cody's lips. "Now."

"T-take me," Cody whispered softly, looking down at him through thick lashes. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and wet. Noah reached between them, shifting Cody up to hold him with one arm more steadily against the door as he unsnapped the button of his fly, sliding the zipper down quickly.

He reached into the cramped confine of his jeans, pulling his thick, swollen cock out with a groan. He thumbed the tip, smearing pre-come with his thumb over it before running his hand up and down the thick organ a few times.

Noah looked up at his lover once more as smooth, soft hands unclasped from their tight embrace around his neck, sliding over his shoulders gently. "I'm ready," Cody whispered sensously, leaning down to nip at Noah's ear, wanton and needy as never before.

Noah smirked, nipping his lover's neck roughly, swirling his tongue around the flesh and sucking hard. He cried out, not caring at whether or not they were heard anymore. "Are you sure?" Noah teased, licking the raised, angry welt on Cody's neck. "Positively?" He stroked his cock once more, more than ready to give him what he wanted.

Cody's fingers tightened on his shoulders, the nails biting into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. "Y-you dragged me in here, made me beg for it, and now you're asking me if I'm ready?!" He was panting, Noah observed with a smirk. "God, Noah, put it in m-_eeeahh!"_

He threw his head back as Noah penetrated him with one smooth move, stretching him, filling him. "O-oh _Noah_!" He screamed, his voice drowned out as a hand tangled in his hair and pulled him against a hard mouth. Noah thrust his hips upward into the boy in tune to his thrusting tongue, the hot muscle twining with Cody's passionately as they made love.

Cody clenched around him, a wet, tight, pulsing heat that seemed to suck Noah's cock into his body every time he tried to withdraw. "N-ngh, Noah," the boy moaned as he broke free of their kiss, breathing heavily, massaging Noah's shoulders as he shifted his hips downward with each thrust, tightened his legs around his boyfriend's trim waist.

"_So good,_" Noah murmured, his lips pressing against the juncture of Cody's shoulder and neck, planting wet, feverish kisses on the sweating skin exposed by the shirt. "So _goddamn good_." He shifted, planting his feet more steadily on the slick-tiled floor, spreading Cody's legs wider for a better angle. Gripping the smooth thighs between with his hands, Noah thrust harder, faster, in time to their broken, breathy exclamations and moans.

_Even though, even though I'm so full and satisfied,_ Cody thought, eyes screwed shut as he responded wanton and free to Noah's touch, forgetting where they were, what he had done, everything but the sensation of being filled and made love to, _I want more! More! _

Hearing a dark chuckle, he opened his eyes as a particularly hard thrust rocked his frame. "Such a greedly little one, you are," Noah murmured. Cody turned blood red, he had said that out loud? _Oh god above_, "But dressing like this," Noah continued, thrusting, "And being so good for me, I think I can reward you with what you want."

Cody gave a cry as he was pulled from the wall, Noah steadying them as he moved them to the sink, balancing Cody on the very edge and thrusting once more. He leaned back on his palms, ankles hooked behind Noah's back as he cried and begged and moaned for more, Noah's hands stretching his legs wide and holding him in place with a grip as strong as steel. It was so good. So _damn good_.

Something shifted, bubbling up through his belly and working its way through his body as Noah hit that sweet spot. A wet, hot, violent heat that made him squirm and squeal as he shifted his weight to one hand and reached down, wrapping the free one around his cock. "I-I'm so close," He moaned, squeezing his neglected shaft before quickly smoothing his hand up and down the slick flesh.

"You're so hot like that," Noah ground out, his cock swelling deep within his lover as he watched him bring himself to completion. "So hot, Cody, come for me, baby, come-" he babbled, trying to hold back. Unable to bite it back, Cody screamed as he tensed up, coming. Unable to hold back any further Noah joined him, slamming forward so hard Cody knew he wouldn't be able to walk, exploding deep within his lover.

-

Moments later, panting, Noah leaned forward, resting his forehead against Cody's and smiling. "That was so hot," he murmured, hearing a gently mutter of contentment from the boy beneath him. Carefully, he drew out, wincing at the small whimper of pain that escaped his lover's lips.

It was only then that he heard the intense knocking on the door and the concerned voice of the waitress. "Sir?! Ma'am!? Are you alright?" Cody's eyes widened as Noah drew back, both their eyes fixed on the door. "Sir? I heard yelling, is something wrong?!"

-

_/la fin_


End file.
